slimerancherfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Разработка игры
В данной статье будут собраны в хронологическом порядке все сообщения и изображения, предшествующие выходу игры. Крупные анонсы, опубликованные в новостном блоге, будут предоставляться в качестве ссылок. 2016 Декабрь 28 декабря Monomi Park: "2016 год стал для Monomi Park удивительным. Успех Slime Rancher превзошёл все наши самые смелые ожидания, и всего этого не было бы без вашей поддержки во время раннего доступа, полезных отзывов, прекрасных видео и стримов и без распространения информации об этой игре. Вместе мы сделали что-то неожиданное и немного волшебное, и невозможно передать всю нашу благодарность вам. И вот мы находимся в начале чудесного приключения, которое принесёт ещё много веселья и сюрпризов. Ах да, на случай, если вам нестерпимо хочется приобрести лучшую игру про слизеводство, маленький цып-чирик нашептал мне, что на неё сейчас действительна скидка... Счастливого Нового года!". Источник: из рассылки по электронной почте. 26 декабря В топ-10 инди 2016 года, по версии игроков, Slime Rancher занял 8 место. Источник. 22 декабря Зимняя распродажа в Steam и 33%-я скидка на Slime Rancher до 2 января 22:00 по МСК. Источник. 16 декабря Недельная 33%-я скидка на Slime Rancher в честь праздника в Humble Store! ...а также здесь. Экономия размером с ларго здесь, ребятки. Источник. 15 декабря Monomi Park: План развития Slime Rancher обновлён новыми подробностями о следующему крупному обновлению (квантовая слизь? Чтоооо?). http://forums.monomipark.com/viewtopic.php?f=3&t=448&p=4119#p4119 Источник. 13 декабря Вышла версия Slime Rancher 0.4.1 на ПК! В ней новые гаджеты - модные капсулы! Версия для Xbox будет на следующей неделе. http://forums.monomipark.com/viewtopic.php?f=3&t=3531 Источник. Nick Popovich: "Одна из самых классных вещей в тестировании Slime Rancher - это подойти к знакомым знакам, сообщающим о том, что на той или иной территории ведутся работы, и увидеть готовый мир за ними. 2017 год обещает быть весьма интересным." Источник. Monomi Park: (На вопрос о том, будет ли Slime Rancher на Ps4) "Сейчас мы сфокусированы на ПК и Xbox, но в будущем возможно всё." Источник. Nick Popovich: "Золотой плорт будет использоваться в науке о слизи в будущем, но пока мы ограничили возможность вносить его в депозитарий, чтобы не путать игрока." Источник. 12 декабря Monomi Park: "Помогите "Slime Rancher" стать Инди года 2016!" Источник. 11 декабря Monomi Park: "Обновление с дополнением к науке о слизи с кучей новых гаджетов, среди которых и костюмы для слизи, выходит на ПК на следующей неделе!" Источник. 10 декабря Chris Lum: "Новый "таинственный остров" будет добавлен в версии "Slime Rancher" 0.4.1! Я бы сказал вам, как его найти... но это тайна. И настоящее его название тоже." "Вам нужно будет найти определённое место рядом с кое-чем. Смотрите за направлением ветра и течения - и он тут как тут!" Источник. 9 декабря Nick Popovich: "Самое примечательное в следующем обновлении для "Slime Rancher" - это в основном различные шутки, с которыми мы зашли слишком далеко. Отличный способ окончить год." Источник. 8 декабря Monomi Park: "Следующее обновление в Slime Rancher будет, скорее всего... САМЫМ. ВАЖНЫМ. ОБНОВЛЕНИЕМ. ИЗ. ВСЕХ." Источник. Monomi Park: "Вот таким странным образом была определена GOTY 2017." Источник. 6 декабря Взгляните на новый трейлер на обновление с наукой о слизи! Источник. 4 декабря Nick Popovich: "Работаем над последним в 2016 году обновлением для "Slime Rancher" - небольшим дополнением к науке о слизи. Оно тоже будет *супер*глупым, ха-ха." Источник. 3 декабря Chris Lum: "Создание секретных мест - это всегда весело. Это как охота за сокровищами наоборот, когда я спрашиваю сам себя: "А где я хотел бы обнаружить сюрприз?"" Источник. 1 декабря Monomi Park: "Если вы испытываете проблемы с производительностью на ПК после 0.4.0, попробуйте включить вертикальную синхронизацию в настройках, это может помочь." Источник. Ноябрь 28 ноября Ian McConville: "Чересчур много времени потратил в эти выходные на то, чтобы сделать "расплывчатый" закат. Но, по крайней мере, я очень многому научился в написании шейдеров для скайбокса." Источник. Monomi Park: "Версия обновления с наукой о слизи уже доступна на Xbox! Пожалуйста, обратите внимание, что в вашем регионе может быть отличающееся на несколько часов время." Источник. 27 ноября Monomi Park: "Версия обновления с наукой о слизи для Xbox должна быть завтра! Мы будем держать вас в курсе событий." Источник. 23 ноября Ian McConville: "Учусь потихоньку делать скайбоксы. ...во всяком случае, НАДЕЮСЬ, что учусь..." Источник. 33% скидка на "Slime Rancher" в Steam в честь осенней распродажи до 22:00 29 ноября. Источник. 21 ноября Nick Popovich: Часто вижу в комментариях, что многие считают номер версии Slime Rancher показателем прогресса. Проясним для тех, кто не знает, как всё это работает: номера версии не обязательно постепенно приводят к 1.0.0. Другими словами, Slime Rancher может прыгнуть с версии 0.5.0 сразу в 1.0.0, а может даже по пути к 1.0.0 добраться до 0.34.0, если потребуется. Источник. 19 ноября Monomi Park: 33%-я скидка на Slime Rancher для Xbox One в чёрную пятницу! Осчастливьте свой Xbox, он этого заслуживает! Источник. Nick Popovich: "Ох, по-видимому, с разблокировкой укрощающего колокола есть проблемы. Простите, ребят, мы это исправим с ближайшими обновлениями." Источник. 18 ноября Monomi Park: "Совет по науке о слизи от профи: установленные гаджеты в гаджет-режиме можно поворачивать с помощью кнопок, отвечающих за вакание и стрельбу. Удобно!" Источник. Nick Popovich: Экстракторы 3 уровня в этой версии ещё недоступны и появятся в будущих обновлениях. Взломщик капсул-сокровищниц MkIII доступен в этой версии игры, и в будущем будет добавлено больше капсул. Источник. Monomi Park: с застреванием кур под лестницей будет исправлена в следующем обновлении, а пока можете попробовать вакать их вдоль стен. Источник. Monomi Park: Вышел ещё один патч с исправлением ещё нескольких проблем, связанных с выходом обновления науки о слизи. Список изменений в версии Slime Rancher 0.4.0c: http://forums.monomipark.com/viewtopic.php?f=3&t=3389&p=27243#p27243. Источник. 17 ноября Monomi Park: Мы выпустили небольшой патч, который решит несколько проблем, появившихся с версией Slime Rancher 0.4.0. Это обновление сделано также и для GOG. Источник. Monomi Park: Нам известно о баге в Slime Rancher 0.4.0b, из-за которого при сохранении и перезагрузке сбрасывались таймеры у экстракторов новичка. Работаем над исправлением! Источник. Ian McConville: Источник. 16 ноября Monomi Park: ЗАВТРА. Источник. Наука о слизи уже есть на ПК! Версия Slime Rancher 0.4.0 выходит с множеством поразительных новых фишек! Список изменений здесь. Источник. Nick Popovich: "Некоторые капсулы-сокровищницы очень хорошо спрятаны (во всяком случае, по моему мнению). Жду не дождусь увидеть, как ребята находят их." Источник. Nick Popovich: Тем, кто не может дождаться улучшенных взломщиков капсул-сокровищниц: их появление зависит не только от прошедшего времени. Источник. 15 ноября Nick Popovich: "Устраиваем мозговой штурм на тему, какую (скорее всего) следующую слизь добавить в "Slime Rancher", и это будет безумие, не могу даже сказать, удастся ли воплотить эту задумку." Источник. 14 ноября Monomi Park: "Рады сообщить, что версия Slime Rancher 0.4.0 выйдет 16 ноября (на ПК). Это самое большое наше обновление из всех." Источник. Nick Popovich: "И теперь приходит ужас оттого, что то, на что ты потратил не один месяц, затянет всех только на несколько часов, после чего они скажут: "Здорово! Что дальше?"." Источник. Nick Popovich: "Видимо, список изменений в 0.4.0 растянется страницы на 3..." "Доступно 45 гаджетов, и будет больше в будущем. Уф..." "Мне действительно хотелось бы добавить больше "любопытных" гаджетов, но их создание обходится дороже всего, а к сути игры они относятся меньше всего." Источник. 12 ноября Monomi Park: "СКОРО" https://twitter.com/NickPopovich/status/797223750038978561 Источник. Nick Popovich: "Осматриваешь лабораторию на предмет мест для построек - и видишь один лишь потенциал!" Источник. 9-дневная скидка на "Slime Rancher" сейчас в Humble Store: ссылка на Humble Store И напрямую от Monomi Park (все деньги с продажи пойдут разработчику): ссылка Источник. 11 ноября Ian McConville: "Если судить по нарисованному мной эскизу, может показаться, что это будет простая модель... НЕ БЫВАЕТ НИЧЕГО ПРОСТОГО" Источник. "Возьмём немного шумов как от мазка краской, анимируем их, добавляем развёртку - и получаем дребезжания в духе "Доктора Каца"!" Источник. "Решётка чертежей с параллаксом - чтобы они немного выделялись на фоне окружения." Источник. 8 ноября Ian McConville: "Делаю текстуры и модели ресурсов для науки о слизи. На деле у меня не так много опыта в работе с картой нормалей, но меня всё устраивает!" Источник. Ian McConville: "Мёд несъедобен." Источник. Ian McConville: "Мои шейдеры для объектов очень весело редактировать. Можно прямо на ходу менять цвет/глянец/свечение на отдельных масках." Источник. Monomi Park: "Это дикий мёд, новый ресурс, который можно собирать с пасек на ранчо!" Источник. Monomi Park: "То, что вы видите, - это лаборатория. Амбар на фоне - место, где вы будете крафтить гаджеты из науки о слизи." Источник. Monomi Park: "Наша команда контроля качества веселится с наукой о слизи! (Сломанное табло со счётом игнорировать.)" Источник. 7 ноября Nick Popovich: "Размещаю сегодня капсулы с сокровищами по всему миру к обновлению с наукой о слизи. Догадаетесь, где находится эта?" Источник. 5 ноября Nick Popovich: "Я сейчас нахожусь на каком-то таком этапе разработки науки о слизи, когда мне нужно объяснить всю систему, которую мы строили несколько месяцев, где-то в 8 обучающих предложениях." Источник. Nick Popovich: "А ещё я ТОЛЬКО СЕЙЧАС осознал, что когда приходит время опустошать наши экстракторы, они начинают нетерпеливо пританцовывать. Ну спасибо, Ian!" Источник. 4 ноября Ian McConville: "Я модифицировал шейдеры объектов в "Slime Rancher" так, чтобы к поверхности применялись случайные шумы как от кисти. Спасибо "Sunset Overdrive" за эту идею." Источник. Chris Lum: "Спустя несколько лет после того, как я сделал Gloaming Wildwoods, пришло время, когда я снова создаю зачарованные леса для Nick. На этот раз без Snarbolax, но и во Мшистом покрове за вами следуют чьи-то глаза. Gloaming Wildwoods - одна из первых и моих любимых локаций, сделанных мной для Spiral Knights, так что я часто ссылаюсь на неё :-)" Источник. Весной 2017 Monomi Park собирается участвовать в Independent Games Festival (сайт фестиваля) - крупнейшем ежегодном сборе независимых разработчиков компьютерных игр - и может получить награду. Источник. 3 ноября Monomi Park: "Мы надеемся, что 1.0.0. удастся выпустить весной 2017." Источник. 2 ноября Nick Popovich: "Кольцо для игры в слизебол для обновления с наукой о слизи - такая глупая и бесполезная вещица. Люблю его." Источник. Nick Popovich: "Если вы подумываете о том, что "эти изобретения кажутся абсолютно бесполезными", то добро пожаловать, это наука о слизи!" Источник. "Мастер самых скоростных штрафных бросков в лиге." Источник. Nick Popovich: "Выбери любимчика - и остальные узнают о нём." Источник. Октябрь 31 октября Monomi Park: Версия Slime Rancher 0.3.7 теперь доступна и для Xbox One! http://forums.monomipark.com/viewtopic.php?f=3&t=3287&sid=ea97506762d8827f4b4e8049ee4af978 Источник. 29 октября Nick Popovich: "Вместе с наукой в игре появятся капсулы с сокровищами, которые будут, как деревянные ящики, попрятаны в разных точках мира. Но в отличие от старых ящиков, новые капсулы, даже после того, как вы их откроете, останутся прикреплены к тем же местам, где вы их нашли. Содержание будет также отличаться, в них как минимум будут чертежи для некоторых гаджетов." Источник. 28 октября Monomi Park: Выход версии Slime Rancher 0.3.7 для Xbox One назначен на начало следующей недели! Источник. Ian McConville: Это была не лучшая неделя в Maya. Источник. 26 октября Monomi Park: Уже доступна версия Slime Rancher 0.3.7! И в ней официальный перевод на немецкий, испанский, французский и русский языки! http://forums.monomipark.com/viewtopic.php?f=10&t=3287&p=26659#p26659 Источник. 24 октября Monomi Park: "Достижения в Xbox One появятся вместе с выходом версии 1.0.0. Будут перенесены все достижения, которые вы получите в игре. Источник. 21 октября Nick Popovich: Мир Slime Rancher так сильно разросся! Это карта мира в сборке разработчиков. Вулканический остров будет следующим, а после него - болото во Мшистом Покрове. На карте на северо-востоке расположен вулканический остров, который появится в 0.3.7, болотистая же территория во Мшистом Покрове, скорее всего, в 0.3.8. Источник. 20 октября Nick Popovich: Жду не дождусь следующего обновления на Slime Rancher, когда появится доступ ко всем 100% мира (включая тот далёкий остров в карьере!). Хотя руины всё ещё останутся в разработке. Они приобретут более конкретные очертания с будущими обновлениями. Источник. 19 октября Взгляните на новый обзор Науки о слизи в блоге Monomi Park! Источник. Monomi Park: (На просьбу-шутку добавить чёрные очки, чтобы Рад-Полосатые выглядели ещё круче. Ответ был таков: "Терпение, друг мой..." Источник. 13 октября Ian McConville: Разработка Науки о слизи идёт согласно плану. Источник. 11 октября Nick Popovich: Чшш... Не говорите Chris, что я вам это показывал. Он ещё работает над этим. Источник. 6 октября Nick Popovich: Новые территории для версии Slime Rancher 0.3.6 сделаны нашим новым дизайнером. Что вы думаете о новом контенте? Источник. 5 октября Nick Popovich: У нас нет планов добавить возможность выводить из ларго обычную слизь. Это одна из основных причин, которые отправляют вас исследовать мир. Источник. Сразу после выхода 0.3.6 обнаружилось несколько ошибок, о которых разработчикам известно: *Одна из ошибок проявлялась в том, что в окошке огорода, где рисуется иконка растущего там сейчас овоща/фрукта, появилась ещё одна полупрозрачная - с Каменной слизью. Это обещают исправить в следующем обновлении. *Было найдено ещё несколько аномалий в игре, когда всё происходящее вокруг и сам слизевод замедлялись, а на приблизительно 1220 игровой день часы, регенерация здоровья и энергии останавливались, слизь становилась пассивной и не ела. Проблема диагностируется. *Уже открытые Врата слизи иногда могли оказываться то закрытыми, то открытыми. Источник. Источник. Источник. 4 октября Похоже, что версия Slime Rancher 0.3.6 на Steam и Humble будет выпущена завтра! Версия для Xbox, конечно, тоже. Оставайтесь на связи! Источник. К сожалению, у нас возникли проблемы с официальным переводом, и мы исключили его из версии 0.3.6. https://t.co/tkHFVvUQ4T Источник. Появились обои по Slime Rancher, с которыми ваш рабочий стол будет выглядеть на миллион баксов! https://t.co/tnIUIJ6Dk7 Источник. Nick Popovich: Интересно, сколько ночей за всю свою жизнь я провёл в офисе за написанием списка изменений к обновлениям? Источник. Slime Rancher 0.3.6 уже доступен на Steam и Humble! https://t.co/tMgcjTK8kG В новой версии: Кристальная слизь, Странная луковичка и многое другое! Источник. 1 октября Следующее обновление Slime Rancher, с кристальной слизью и парой новых ожидающих освоения областей, выходит на следующей неделе! Источник. Nick Popovich: Кристальная слизь - трудный ребёнок, так что ваши отзывы определённо дали бы нам знать, насколько хорошо в ней сочетаются элементы веселья и сложности. Источник. Nick Popovich: Вот это да, в какой-то момент мы собрали более 5,000 отзывов на Slime Rancher в Steam! Источник. Nick Popovich: К сожалению, и WiiU, и Vita недостаточно мощны в данный момент, потребуется серьёзная переработка и не факт, что это будет стоить того. Но версия для Xbox One, по слухам, отлично идёт :) Источник. Скорее всего, мы когда-нибудь выпустим официально OST. Источник. Сентябрь 29 сентября Nick Popovich: Кристальная слизь очень... хм... продуктивна в своих кристальных делах. Источник. 27 сентября Nick Popovich: В версии Slime Rancher 0.3.6 в Карьере Индиго будет суперкрутая небольшая вулканическая область. Может быть, сделаю фото, когда никого не будет. Источник. Nick Popovich: Разработка пока в процессе, но кристальная слизь уже демонстрирует свой пробивной характер. Источник. Nick Popovich: Вулканическая область небольшая, но отлично подходит Кристальной слизи. Источник. 22 сентября Летняя распродажа На бис на сайте Humble - и 20%-я скидка на Slime Rancher (ключ в Steam в наборе)! https://t.co/uAPucg8U9n Источник. Nick Popovich: На концептах к Науке о слизи есть Beatrix. И Nick Popovich подтвердил, что "да, это она. Или как минимум упрощённый её силуэт." Источник. 20 сентября Nick Popovich: Работаю сейчас над обновлением для Slime Rancher. Чуть позже сегодня будут кое-какие новости. Новая слизь? Чтооооооо? Источник. В путь развития Slime Rancher внесено несколько изменений и деталей. Читайте обо всём этом здесь: https://t.co/5pAJLGs3uD Источник. С выходом версии для Xbox всегда будет небольшая задержка, но нашей целью остаётся сохранять согласованность обеих версий насколько возможно. Источник. 16 сентября Nick Popovich: Это со мной что-то не так или тот остров вдалеке выглядит иначе? Источник. 13 сентября Nick Popovich: Преобразователь Лаборатории, предназначенный для хранения ресурсов для крафта гаджетов, вмещает в настоящий момент 999 единиц оных. Однако помните, что Преобразователь Лаборатории не работает как Силос, и предметы, помещённые в него, обратно получить нельзя. Источник. Nick Popovich: Пчёлы, которые появятся в 0.4.0, слишком маленькие, и их невозможно завакать. Вместо этого можно будет создавать и устанавливать пасеки в разных точках Далёко для местных пчёл и собирать спустя какое-то время ресурсы, такие как мёд и воск. Источник. Nick Popovich: В будущем будет добавлено множество областей. Вдобавок к целым зонам вроде Стеклянной Пустыни будут появляться небольшие отрезки территории, как когда-то был добавлен маленький пляжик. Источник. 12 сентября Nick Popovich: 20% от тех, кто попробовал демо-версию Slime Rancher на Xbox One, потом приобретают игру, что замечательно! По этой причине весьма привлекательно выглядит идея создания демо-версии игры и на Steam, однако сделать это гораздо сложнее. Надеюсь, наши волшебники кода смогут что-нибудь наколдовать. Источник. Официальная локализация будет голова в ближайшем будущем, она уже на последних стадиях. Источник. 9 сентября Патч для версии Slime Rancher на Xbox One выходит сегодня! В нём исправлена проблема с размножением кур и другое: https://t.co/qdMcQUKV4r Источник. Летняя распродажа на Humble: 20% скидка на Slime Rancher! Источник. 7 сентября Счастливы вам сегодня объявить, что к Monomi Park присоединяется талантливый дизайнер Chris Lum! Источник. Nick Popovich: Я работал раньше с Chris Lum над Spiral Knights и могу сказать, что это просто потрясающе, что он присоединился и к команде Monomi Park. Впереди Slime Rancher ожидает туча всего классного! Источник. 2 сентября Nick Popovich: Пьедестал (stage) (находится среди концептов, представленных в обзоре Науки о слизи), попадает в категорию "глупые гаджеты". Источник. 1 сентября Nick Popovich: Пишу о Науке о слизи пост в блоге. Это будет для меня чуть ли не самый близкий к написанию научного эссе опыт, так что я наслаждаюсь моментом. Источник. Хотите узнать больше о Науке о слизи? Обратите внимание на это: http://blog.monomipark.com/post/149809993297/slime-science-preview #SlimeRancher Источник. Август 31 августа Nick Popovich: Я всегда понимаю, что делаю то, что нужно, когда описываю Mike новую слизь и он отвечает: "Меня пугает это". Источник. Обзор Slime Rancher на сайте xboxoneuk. Источник. Работаем над Slime Rancher на Xbox One для Бразилии, но дату выхода сообщить пока не можем. Оставайтесь, пожалуйста, на связи! Источник. Нам стало известно о проблеме, связанной с тем, что в версии на Xbox куры не размножаются. Они тоже хотят любви, так что надеемся вскоре исправить этот баг! Источник. 30 августа Произошла небольшая задержка с выходом Slime Rancher в магазинах Xbox One в Германии, но уже должно быть всё в порядке. Наслаждайтесь! Источник. 29 августа Сейчас Slime Rancher на Xbox One есть в Германии, Франции, Колумбии, Чили, Аргентине, Канаде и Мексике! Источник. 25 августа Следующим большим обновлением будет версия 0.4.0 с Наукой о слизи, хотя перед ним могут быть ещё патчи. Пока даты их выпуска не назначены. Источник. "Гляньте, как Nick Popovich говорит о Slime Rancher с @Xbox в прямом эфире на Twitch: https://www.twitch.tv/xbox. Начало уже скоро!" Источник. Запись стрима доступна по ссылке. Новости со стрима: *Был расширен известный список гаджетов, которые можно будет создавать с помощью Науки о слизи из плорта и других ресурсов и затем размещать по всему Далёко. Будет введено следующее оборудование: различные способы сбора ресурсов, такие как дрель, сифон и насосы, инструменты и защитные механизмы - например, водная турель против Варров и для защиты ранчо, а также очень глупые вещи, такие как стрельба в слизь усами. *На данный момент в Monomi Park 4 человека: Nick Popovich - главный дизайнер, Mike Thomas - программист, Ian McConville - художник, Matt Kramer - программист. Скоро собираются взять в команду пятого. *Когда разработчик говорил о слизи, которая собирается в кучу и взбирается вдоль стенки загона, чтобы выбраться из него, то упомянул фильм "Война миров Z". *Варр - это смесь цветов всей слизи, поэтому он чёрный и переливается, как радуга. *Идея сделать Slime Rancher пришла в голову Nick Popovich, когда он увидел баг в Oblivion, где вывалилась в кучу тонна арбузов. *Любимая слизь Nick Popovich - Слизь-Лужица. Её можно метать, как тарелку во фрисби. *Сейчас в Далёкой Бирже слизевод обменивает ресурсы, но после введения Науки о слизи её функции дополнятся. *Monomi Park собирается сделать режим, в котором можно будет расслабиться и играть без проблем. Вообще же, в будущем запланировано добавить в игру больше режимов. *Кошки любят устраиваться на тёпленьком, поэтому один из Полосатых Гордо сидит на телепорте. 20 августа "Проведите свой субботний день за Xbox One в Slime Rancher! Потому что прогулка по улице слишком переоценена, и можно нарваться на пчёл!" Источник. "Пчёлы появятся в игре с обновлением с Наукой о слизи :)" Источник. Ian McConville: "Чтобы сделать эти gif, мне пришлось провести кое-какие тёмные ритуалы..." Источник. 19 августа "Slime Rancher теперь доступен на Xbox One! https://www.microsoft.com/en-us/store/p/slime-rancher-game-preview/c2nc88m7nwz1" "Версии Slime Rancher для Xbox One для других регионов появятся в скором будущем, и следующими будут немецко-, франко- и испаноговорящие страны." Источник 1. Источник 2. Ian McConville: "Сделать консольную игру для меня большое дело." Источник. 18 августа Nick Popovich: "Влейте в Преобразователь Лаборатории Primordy Oil, где оно будет использоваться для крафта Научнослизевых гаджетов," - сейчас это реально существующее в SR предложение." Источник. Nick Popovich: "Наука о слизи полна новых штучек, множества подвижных деталей. Так и хочется поскорее выпустить её, но нам всё ещё нужно время..." Источник. Nick Popovich: "Версия для Xbox будет аналогична версии для ПК." Источник. "Не забудьте, Slime Rancher для Xbox One выходит завтра! Заберите ваше счастье, слизеводы на Xbox! Источник. 16 августа Nick Popovich: "В конце этой недели у меня выходит моя первая консольная игра. Я люблю ПК, но всё началось на консолях. Для меня это серьёзное достижение!" Источник. 15 августа "В настоящее время нет планов сделать Slime Rancher на дисках." Источник. 13 августа "Slime Rancher выходит на Xbox One в пятницу, 19 августа! Отметьте этот день у себя на календаре и приготовьтесь заказывать пиццу!" Источник. 10 августа Nick Popovich: "Я бы мог объяснить, почему на нашем незапланированном собрании на тему дизайна Slime Rancher обсуждался "усомёт", ну да ладно..." Источник. Nick Popovich: "Что-то меняется, что-то - нет: #7FaveGames *Phantasy Star Online *Neverwinter Nights *Morrowind *Zelda *Symphony of the Night *Earthbound *Rocket Slime" "PSO, NWN, Morrowind, Earthbound и Zelda значительно расширили моё понятие о том, какими могут быть игры." Источник. 9 августа Nick Popovich: "Этот проект Науки о Слизи предполагает много возможностей для крафта, дропа определённых предметов и т.д., это возвращает меня обратно во времена Spiral Knights." Источник. "Это Slime Rancher годичной давности и сейчас. Кое-где едва заметные изменения, кое-где нет." Источник. 5 августа Nick Popovich: "Проводим мозговой штурм на тему особенностей Науки о слизи и переживаем за то, что хотим добавить в игру. Я понимаю, что я этим сейчас в некотором роде дразню, не давая никакой действительно стоящей информации, поэтому вот кое-что: мы почти точно добавим телепорты." Источник. 4 августа Мы выпустили исправление, предотвращающее появление ошибки, из-за которой врата во Мшистый Покров приводились в закрытое состояние. Больше информации о 0.3.5c здесь: https://t.co/kjnEKEfUnZ Источник. 3 августа Кажется, мы нашли решение этой проблемы и выпустим новую сборку в скором времени. Спасибо всем! https://twitter.com/monomipark/status/760900385632497665 Источник. Версия Slime Rancher 0.3.5b теперь доступна. Так как это маленькое обновление, описание вошедших в него изменений стало дополнением к 0.3.5. https://t.co/0BkKMxL2jV Источник. 2 августа "Версия Slime Rancher 0.3.5 уже доступна! И в неё новый Мшистый Покров и Слизь-Охотник! https://t.co/EyoaRPiNjx" Источник. Мы получили несколько сообщений об ошибке, которая стала причиной того, что вами нескончаемо хрумкает невидимая слизь. Пожалуйста, отправляйте своё сообщение о баге ВО ВРЕМЯ происходящего! Источник. 1 августа "Следующая версия Slime Rancher выходит завтра! Мы также отправим с рассылкой больше информации о том, чего ждать в будущем. Подписывайтесь! http://www.monomipark.com/#maillist" Источник. Июль 30 июля Nick Popovich: "Версия Slime Rancher для Xbox выглядит довольно хорошо!" Источник. 27 июля "Рады объявить, что Slime Rancher, наряду с другими потрясающими играми, будет частью Xbox's Summer Spotlight! https://youtu.be/gTiRn1IzsBQ" Источник. 27 июля "Версия Slime Rancher 0.3.5 станет доступна в начале следующей недели! В ней будут обновлённый Мшистый Покров и Слизь-Охотник!" Источник. Ian McConville: "Работаю над управляемой шейдерами анимацией птиц:" Источник. 26 июля Nick Popovich: "Это одно из моих самых любимых местечек в обновлённом Мшистом Покрове. Ничего особенного, просто жуткий мост." Источник. Игроки предложили изменить схему работы Далёкой Биржи, а именно чтобы NPC запрашивали только те ресурсы/слизь, какие слизевод к тому моменту находит. То есть в начале игры ставились бы простые задачи вроде принести морковь/Каменную слизь/розовый плорт и т.п., а после добавления в Слизепедию статей о Медовой слизи/оке-оке и др. в Далёкой Бирже появлялись бы запросы и на эти новые ресурсы/слизь. Nick Popovich отписался в этой теме, сказав, что это на самом деле так и должно было работать. Однако отзывы нескольких игроков показали, что система, похоже, сломана, и Nick позже сообщил, что корень проблемы обнаружен и что она будет исправлена в следующем обновлении. Источник 1 Источник 2. 25 июля Ian McConville: "Сражаюсь с этим шейдеровым зверем. Цветовой всплеск на верхушке с пучком сверхнелепости." Источник. 22 июля Ian McConville: "С нетерпением жду скорого выхода новой Мшистой зоны в Slime Rancher. Лучше всех выглядящая зона на данный момент!" Источник. 20 июля "Путь к 0.4.0." Источник. 19 июля Nick Popovich: "Должно быть, скучно одному в офисе, так что хорошо, что меня окружает кучка весёлых ребят." Источник. 17 июля Nick Popovich: "Любуюсь прелестными тенями, отбрасываемыми кронами деревьев, и новыми текстурами для Мшистого Покрова в Slime Rancher." Источник. Nick Popovich: "Мшистый Покров на данный момент. Был разделён на части и теперь собран обратно." Источник. "Локация заметно доросла до полноценной зоны. Мшистый Покров должен получиться таким же обширным, как карьер, либо около того." Источник. На оф. форуме появилось предложение от игроков сделать так, чтобы надолго остающиеся без еды ларго становились одичавшими и выбирались из загонов. Это, возможно, служило бы дополнительным стимулом кормить свою слизь, чтобы однажды не вернуться на ранчо и не застать Варров вместо всей своей слизи. Nick Popovich ответил, что "это старая фишка, которая не работала как следует. Однако помимо того, что она может появиться в каком-нибудь новом режиме, одной из опасностей, какие несёт с собой грядущее появление в игре слизи-охотника, является особенность образования из неё ларго: изначально они всегда будут одичавшими. По этой причине охотники будут попадаться реже другой слизи - ограниченным количеством, подобно тому, как Слизь-лужица появляется только один раз за день или вроде того." Источник. 16 июля Nick Popovich: "Позже мы сделаем объявление официально, но я только что нанял в MP дизайнера! Это значит больше потрясающего контента в Slime Rancher, быстрее." Источник. 13 июля Nick Popovich: "Сегодня я привожу в порядок топологию почти всех крупных моделей окружения в мире Slime Rancher. Это так утомительно, но это улучшит производительность." Источник. "Будет ли Slime Rancher когда-нибудь портирован на PS4?" "Сейчас наше внимание сфокусировано на Xbox One, но в будущем возможно всё что угодно :)" Источник. 12 июля На форуме Nick Popovich сегодня обмолвился, что, если всё пойдёт по плану разработчиков, обещанное новое расширение Лаборатория станет "существенно новой фишкой, которая разнообразит и весь остальной мир игры". Однако пока Лаборатория находится в "глубокой" разработке и разработчики о ней ещё не готовы говорить. Источник. 7 июля Nick Popovich: "Вид на небо в новом Мшистом Покрове начинает выглядеть чууууть-чуть иначе." Источник. "Достижения теперь доступны в Steam-версии Slime Rancher (версия 0.3.4b)! http://forums.monomipark.com/viewtopic.php?f=10&t=2909" Источник. 6 июля Nick Popovich: "Slime Rancher теперь доступен на GOG! Забирайте прямо сейчас с 20%-й скидкой! https://www.gog.com/game/slime_rancher" Источник. 2 июля Ian McConville: "Triplanar moss? Triplanar moss!" Источник. 2 июля Nick Popovich: "Значит ли это, что теперь я должен буду добавить Mana Sword в Slime Rancher?" Источник. Июнь 30 июня Nick Popovich: "Ian делает грибы, которые я смогу поместить во Мшистом Покрове в Slime Rancher, и эти грибы СОВЕРШЕННО не вакаемы. #mushroomforestisbestforest" Источник. 29 июня Nick Popovich: "Смотрю на новые арты к Мшистому Покрову от Ian, и, омг, они так великолепны. Из-за них я хочу просто спрятаться от всего и где-нибудь с весь следующий месяц строить уровни." Источник. Ian McConville: "Кисть для травы. КИИИИИИСТЬ ДЛЯЯЯЯ ТРАВЫЫЫЫЫ." Источник. Ian McConville: "Ползунок, меняющий степень разрастания травы!" Источник. 28 июня "Уже доступна версия Slime Rancher 0.3.4! И в ней краснеющая слизь-лужица и другие исправления! http://forums.monomipark.com/viewtopic.php?f=10&t=2876" Источник. 25 июня Nick Popovich: "Работа отображением реакции смущения Слизи-лужицы на самом деле ещё в процессе, но реакция игроков на эту новость была удивительной, так что мы уверены в том, что итог всем точно понравится :)" Источник. Nick Popovich: "Мы работаем над территорий! И на этот раз будет несколько изменён Мшистый Покров; Ian уже делает кое-какие новые модели." Источник. 24 июня Впервые "Slime Rancher" на распродаже! Если у вас уже есть Slime Rancher (спасибо!), тогда это отличный шанс преподнести своему лучшему навек другу в подарок очаровательную слизь! И мы рады сообщить всем, кто играет в Slime Rancher через Steam, что скоро в Steam появятся достижения! Источник. Nick Popovich: "Не знаю, насколько это важно, но в основном разработкой "Slime Rancher" занимались двое, но теперь нас вдвое больше! У нас много шапок :)" Источник. 23 июня "На "Slime Rancher" сейчас 20%-я скидка! Это удивительно склизкий подарок! ссылка на игры в Steam. #SteamSummerSale" Источник. "На следующей неделе будет очередное маленькое обновление со Слизью-лужицей, краснеющей, когда стесняется!" Источник. Nick Popovich: "Очаровательное смущение Слизи-лужицы даёт вам понять, что слизи слишком много в пруду и она не будет производить плорт." Источник. 21 июня Ian McConville: "Растряситесь." Источник. 20 июня "Странный и удивительный мир "Slime Rancher"." Источник. 16 июня Nick Popovich: "Сегодня вечером в 8pm по Тихоокеанскому времени я буду на Giant Bomb Live, чтобы, возможно, поговорить о видеоиграх. Подключайтесь, если вам нужно удостовериться, что у меня русые волосы. #E3" Источник. Ian McConville: "Ну, ладно. Давайте домой, ребята." Источник. 15 июня "Больше информации по поводу версии Slime Rancher для Xbox One: мы надеемся сделать её доступной к концу лета, и это будет частью анонса игры на Xbox." Источник. 14 июня "Если собираетесь в выставочный зал E3 сегодня, подходите к стенду Xbox и поприветствуйте Monomi Park!" Источник. Nick Popovich: "Готовимся прогреметь." Источник. Nick Popovich: "День ОКОНЧЕН! Я чувствую, что тоже готов вырубиться! Йеху!" Источник. Ian McConville: "Я совершенно уверен в том, что Nick - настоящая пиар-машина." Источник. Ian McConville: "Bloop" Источник. 13 июня "Всё верно, ребятки! Slime Rancher будет в анонсе игры на Xbox One! Играйте на ней в выставочном зале завтра на E3." Источник. Ian McConville: "Мне кажется, это будет сложная неделя, но она безусловно станет одним из запоминающихся отрезков жизни. Давайте сделаем это, @monomipark" Источник. 12 июня Nick Popovich: "Monomi Park прибыла в Лос-Анджелес! #E3" Источник. 11 июня Nick Popovich: "Что-то большое произойдёт на следующей неделе, ребятки." Источник. 8 июня В недавних патчах мы сделали несколько изменений, скорректировавших работу файлов сохранений и планирование того, как будут строиться дальнейшие обновления. Так, мы чувствуем необходимость в пересмотре нашей политики касаемо сброса файлов сохранений. Новое вступление в faq гласит: «Будут ли сохранения игры сбрасываться на каком-либо из этапов разработки? Мы намереваемся никогда не сбрасывать сохранения и делать их несовместимыми с предыдущими версиями "Slime Rancher". Хотя, учитывая непредсказуемость природы разработки игр, возможно возникновение ситуации, которая затронет файлы сохранения, мы сделаем всё возможное, чтобы предотвратить это.» Однако стоит отметить, что всё ещё есть шанс, что обновления затронут файлы сохранения таким же нежелательным образом, как когда мы выпустили карьер, и некоторые игроки оказались внутри гор. Но все эти проблемы поправимы. Источник. 6 июня Версия Slime Rancher 0.3.3 теперь доступна! Вместе с обновлённой Импульсной Волной! Пост на форуме. Источник. 3 июня "Monomi Park будет на Е3 в этом году, так что заглядывайте и говорите "Привет!", если увидите нас в выставочном зале!" Источник. О слишком мощных взрывах: «Версия 0.3.3 выходит в следующий понедельник, в ней будет несколько изменений, которые должны значительно снизить количество случаев, когда Бум-слизь выталкивала мелкие объекты из загона.» Источник. "Мы сейчас пересматриваем планы на перевод. Мы будем добавлять языки постепенно вместо того, чтобы встроить их все разом. На данный момент у нас готовы испанский, немецкий и французский." Источник. 2 июня "Выход следующего нашего небольшого обновления, версии Slime Rancher 0.3.3, запланирован на следующий понедельник. С этим обновлением будет переработана импульсная волна и добавлена настройка области обзора." Источник. Em Fleming: "ОК, теперь, когда меня приняли, я могу говорить об этом: я работаю с @monomipark над Slime Rancher. УИИИИИ. Источник. 1 июня Nick Popovich: "Взглянем одним глазком на новое расширение для ранчо в Slime Rancher, которым я сейчас занимаюсь. Не слишком рано показывать?" Источник. Май 31 мая На предложение дать лопнувшим Гордо вновь появляться на своих местах, хотя бы и без возможности получить с них ключи и другие приятные вещицы, Nick Popovich ответил: «Способы возвращать Гордо в каком-то виде обратно в мир как раз сейчас обсуждаются. Неизвестно, произойдёт ли это, но вполне возможно!» Источник. Об идеях слизи, которая умела бы постоять за себя, и погодных изменениях: Ответ Nick: «В одном из первых проектов SR была слизь, с помощью которой вы могли бы сражаться с Варром, которой вы могли бы управлять и т.п., но это придавало игре слишком большой сосредоточенности на бое, как мне показалось, поэтому я пересмотрел эту идею. Возможно, в будущем мы могли бы ввести новую слизь, которая действовала бы как телохранитель и т.п., но на данный момент я всё ещё вижу в этом сильное расхождение с основным геймплеем. С этим нужно быть аккуратным. Что касается погоды, то в игре уже есть некоторая основа для неё, но у нас пока нет времени на дальнейшую работу над этим вопросом.» Источник. «Нам очень хотелось бы выпустить демо игры, но с этим есть некоторые сложности, а именно в отрезании крупных частей игрового мира таким образом, чтобы игрок знал, что в полной версии его ждёт значительно большее, но доступ к этому большему просто нельзя получить в демо-версии. Мы не можем просто поместить таймер в полную версию игры, как это делается через консоль, так как игрок может с помощью модов убрать этот таймер. Мы также не можем просто вырезать целые зоны, иначе мир будет казаться очень маленьким, что отобьёт охоту приобретать игру. С этим всё непросто.» Источник. Некоторые игроки предлагают сделать модели доступными для Source Film Maker. Разработчик: «Я и сам хотел бы этого, но, к сожалению, способ анимации слизи не подходит для SFM. Большая часть объектов в SR приводится в движение скорее внутриигровой физикой, а не традиционными методами анимации.» Источник. Nick Popovich рассказал, что «раньше Ларго дичали, долгое время оставаясь без еды, но мы вырезали эту особенность прямо перед релизом, так как с ней не всё было в порядке. Но да, возможно, она вернётся в будущих обновлениях, где мы сделаем отдельный режим игры или что-то вроде того, что специально осложнит испытание». Источник. Разработчики о мультиплеере: «Даже при минимальном взаимодействии встаёт вопрос об имитации физики на обоих клиентах, и это серьёзная задача. Slime Rancher был задуман как однопользовательская игра. Это не означает, что мультиплеера никогда не будет, но это не то, на чём сосредоточена наша работа сейчас, и это потребует решения больших технических задач.» Источник. В теме про новые достижения был предложен вариант «Кошатница»: быть «запиуным» (“booped”) 5 Полосатыми одновременно. Вариант понравился Nick: «Мне понравилась ссылка на чокнутую кошатницу в качестве достижения. Идея кажется подходящей.» Источник. 28 мая Nick Popovich: "У меня двоится в глазах!" "Спасибо всем вам за поддержку Slime Rancher! Разработка - это так весело, не могу дождаться момента выпуска следующего обновления!" Источник. 25 мая Nick Popovich: "Версия Slime Rancher 0.3.2 доступна! http://forums.monomipark.com/viewtopic.php?f=10&t=2740&p=23318#p23318 В ней для некоторых из игроков действительно значительно повышена производительность!" Источник. Nick Popovich: "Как вам всем повышение производительности в Slime Rancher 0.3.2? Надеюсь, это чувствую не только я! Изменения должны быть очень заметны." Источник. 23 мая Nick Popovich: "С нетерпением жду версии Slime Rancher 0.3.2 из-за повышения производительности. Это определённо важно для меня. Больше слизи! Больше слизи!" Источник. Игроки предложили идею сделать дом на ранчо интерактивным. По их задумке, в нём помещался бы компьютер, на котором хранилась бы почта и, возможно, какая статистика вашей слизи, через него же сообщалось бы о новых предложениях обмена. Плюс можно было бы добавить мебель и отдекорировать дом. В доме также находился бы холодильник с запасами еды и воды для нас, техника для приготовления пищи. Nick ответил так: «Мне бы хотелось сделать дом интерактивным! Но вопрос в ресурсах. На данный момент это потребует слишком многого взамен на незначительные плюсы, за исключением самого факта, что вы сможете там потусоваться. Но эта область определённо, как мне кажется, нуждается в обновлении, так что ваши идеи приветствуются.» Источник. Некоторые игроки взялись придумывать новые достижения, которые можно было бы добавить в игру с будущими патчами. Nick Popovich: «Безусловно, я бы хотел добавить больше достижений, так что дайте мне знать, что вы хотите среди них увидеть, и, возможно, позже мы добавим некоторые из них. Вообще, я фанат достижений, о существовании которых вы заранее не знаете, пока их не получите (вроде «Boop!»), и тех достижений, которые требуют пройти специальное испытание, а также связанных с существующей механикой (таких, как «Hat Trick»). Не настолько сильно мне нравятся основанные просто на накоплении, вроде сбора ньюбаксов за отведённое время.» Источник. Пытливые умы нашли несоответствие в информации, касающейся фосфорного плорта. По их логике, раз плорт Фосфорной слизи испаряется на солнце, значит, и то, что из него сделано, тоже должно исчезать, если попадает под солнечные лучи, однако в Слизепедии сказано, что на Земле с помощью этого вида плорта освещают улицы – как же тогда фонари не исчезают днём? Ответ Nick Popovich: «Обращаясь к сюжету: любая технология, произведённая при участии плорта, необязательно подчиняется правилам, по которым работает сам плорт. Так, уличное освещение на Земле использует эссенцию фосфорного плорта, но не привязано к правилам Далеко-Далёко. Точно так же каменный плорт не просто-напросто содержит один из прочнейших металлов, известных во Вселенной, а является важным компонентом в производстве этого металла.» Источник. 20 мая "Гляньте это интервью с волшебником кода Slime Rancher, Mike Thomas." Источник. 19 мая "В настоящее время мы тестируем версию Slime Rancher 0.3.2, релиз которой запланирован на следующую неделю. С ней будет повышена производительность и добавлена поддержка Контроллера Steam!" Источник. Nick Popovich: "Мы сейчас занимаемся по-настоящему сложной частью разработки (не относящейся к версии 0.3.2), из-за которой мне хочется забраться под одеяло и спрятаться." Источник. 17 мая "Ein Hallo an alle unsere neuen Slime Rancher aus Deutschland! Danke für eure Unterstützung!" Источник. "Es lohnt sich, nach einer offiziellen deutschsprachigen Übersetzung des Spiels in einem der zukünftigen Updates Ausschau zu halten." Источник. 16 мая Nick Popovich: "В последние дни мы заметили увеличение продаж Slime Rancher, но я не могу найти причину (кроме того, что это крутая игра. Кто-нибудь знает?" Источник. 14 мая "Bonjour to all our new players from France and merci beaucoup for purchasing Slime Rancher!" Источник. 13 мая Ian McConville: "Parallax mapping + слизь = Я СМОТРЮ НА ТЕБЯ С ОСУЖДЕНИЕМ" Источник. 11 мая Nick Popovich: "Мы собираемся выпустить небольшое обновление для Slime Rancher в ближайшее время. Там будет мой пляж и фантастические новые врата слизи от Ian." Источник. Версия Slime Rancher 0.3.1 доступна! Источник. Nick Popovich: "У кого какое любимое новое фруктовое дерево? Я, можно сказать, неравнодушен к мятноманговому. Придаёт ощущение прохлады.» Источник. 10 мая Nick Popovich: "Весь мир Slime Rancher поделён на зоны (риф, карьер и др.), а те, в свою очередь, - на клетки. На данный момент я сделал ~45 клеток. Вспоминаю время, когда в мире ещё были клетки под именами "3" и "4". Поразительно, как далеко это продвинулось, во всяком случае для меня!" Источник. 5 мая Nick Popovich: "Вот вид с дальней стороны Зарослей на небольшой пляж, который я сделал". Источник. 4 мая Из темы на оф. форуме, где зашла речь о слизи-охотнике: Nick Popovich: "Слизь-охотник, которую вы могли видеть с помощью модов и подобного, всего лишь временная замена, оставшаяся с тех пор, когда мы тестировали ранние версии этой слизи. Мне нужны были текстура и иконка, чтобы различать её с другими видами, так что я просто подкрутил оттенок зелёного." Источник. 3 мая В дополнение к запланированным ранее улучшениям игры в версии 0.4.0 разработчики добавили новую информацию. Источник. Апрель 27 апреля Nick Popovich: "Работаю над новой зоной Сухого Рифа для Slime Rancher, вдохновлённый одной из зон из прототипа SR, и это всё напоминает мне о том, насколько сильно игра продвинулась вперёд. Вновь обращаюсь к некоторым древним сборкам Slime Rancher. Может быть, однажды устрою стрим на twitch или что-нибудь вроде того и похвастаю ими. Ради науки." Источник. Ian McConville: "Ничто из того, что обладало бы таким же глянцевым блеском, не может быть полезно." Источник. 22 апреля Ian McConville: Собираюсь урывками стримить сегодня весь день. В основном текстурирование. Источник. На стриме были сделаны текстуры для всех овощей и фруктов. Ian McConville: Меня спросили, как работают опубликованные мной ранее шейдеры, придающие эффект светодиодного экрана. Вот упрощённая схема. Источник. 20 апреля Ian McConville: Это будет не попа, обещаю. Источник. 19 апреля Версия Slime Rancher 0.3.0c. Исправляет несколько затянувшихся проблем, связанных с Обновлением Карьера Индиго. Источник. Источник. 18 апреля Из темы на оф. форуме: Nick Popovich: "Мы не анонсировали, когда пустим в плавание версию 0.4.0, но просто чтобы внести ясность: версия 0.3.0 потребовала 3 месяцев разработки. В конце концов, SR появился всего только в начале января :)" Источник. Из темы на оф. форуме, поднятой игроками, неудовлетворёнными новым обликом слизи-лужицы: Nick Popovich: "Изображение старой Слизи-лужицы было временным, просто Розовая слизь другого цвета. На самом деле Слизь-лужица всегда должна была быть в форме лужи и безо рта (что показывало бы, что она не может питаться обычными ресурсами). Так что хотя её дизайн ещё может претерпеть некоторые изменения, в целом он останется таким. Мне жаль, что вы не в восторге от неё, но думаю, что огромному множеству других игроков она теперь очень нравится. Возможно, в будущем вы увидите другую слизь той же формы, разработка всё ещё в процессе." Источник. 15 апреля Я рад, что сейчас на Slime Rancher меньше отрицательных отзывов, чем до выпуска карьера. Я горд за отзывы на нас. Вы все просто потрясающи. Источник. 14 апреля Нам известно об ошибке, возникающей при быстром двойном клике на "Продолжить" и приводящей к удалению вашего сохранения. Стараемся как можно быстрее исправить это. Источник. Удаляющая сохранение из-за быстрого двойного нажатия на "Продолжить" ошибка устранена. Извиняемся за потерянные из-за этой ошибки файлы сохранения. Источник. Версия Slime Rancher 0.3.0b. Патч, направленный на исправление нескольких багов, обнаруженных вскоре после выхода версии 0.3.0. Источник. 13 апреля Компания Monomi Park находится на западном побережье, так что обновления имеют тенденция выходить поздним утром/рано днём по Тихоокеанскому времени. Источник. Поверить не могу, что занимаюсь сейчас подготовкой к релизу этого обновления. На сейчас сделано так много работы. Надеюсь, вам всем понравится! Источник. Дни релиза всегда волнующи. Я так горжусь сделанной игрой. Мне просто хочется, чтобы каждый, кто играет в неё, чувствовал себя счастливым. Источник. Версия Slime Rancher 0.3.0, она же Обновление Карьер Индиго теперь доступен! Источник. Нам известно о проблемах пользователей Mac с загрузкой сохранённых игр. Мы активно работаем над устранением. Держитесь! Источник. Игроки с Mac, обновление Slime Rancher должно сейчас решить ваши проблемы с сохранёнными играми. Если нет, то, пожалуйста, обратитесь в эту тему. Источник. Я знаю, в обновлении куча крутых штук, но что вы скажете о дизайне уровня Карьера? У меня чувство, что это моя лучшая работа для SR. Я знаю, что там сложно ориентироваться, но так и было задумано. Надеюсь, мы всё же не слишком перегнули с этим! Источник. Ian McConville: "Вопрос из области математики! Я хочу немного сместить синусоиду. Смотрите прикреплённую. Есть идеи?" Спасибо за помощь с математикой, Twitter. Закончилось этим: ////need gif//// Источник. 12 апреля Nick Popovich: "Составляю список изменений для завтрашнего обновления, и, похоже, он будет измеряться в страницах. Боже мой." "Закончил. 4 страницы!" Источник. "Версия Slime Rancher 0.3.0 совместима со старыми сохранениями, хотя могут возникнуть некоторые проблемы, такие как застревание в новых моделях. Чтобы исправить это, воспользуйтесь Экстренным Возвращением либо просто встаньте перед домом на ранчо, до того как игра обновится." Источник. 11 апреля Nick Popovich: "Ещё одно изменение, выдержавшее тесты, - это парочка телепортов, работающих в обоих направлениях. Телепорты в версии 0.3.0 будут находиться в расширениях к ранчо. Заросли ведут к окрестностям Мшистого покрова, а Грот - к Карьеру. Но сначала нужно избавиться там от гордо :)." Источник. С темы на оф. форуме, посвящённой проблеме слишком обильной выдачи еды автокормушкой внутрь загонов: Nick Popovich: "Этой проблемой займутся и либо найдут способ изменить временные промежутки, с которыми еда появляется в загоне, либо сделают её автоматизированной, а пока автокормушка представляет собой простейший вариант того, что должно будет получиться." Источник. 10 апреля Ian McConville: "Чудно, новый баннер для Slime Rancher в магазины готов." Источник. 9 апреля Ian McConville: "Взрывные технологии™." Источник. 8 апреля Ian McConville: "Над чем я работаю сейчас? Оу, знаете, рисую счастливую слизь." Источник. 7 апреля Мы проведём ещё один ряд закрытых тестов на этих выходных и, если всё пойдёт по плану, 13 апреля выпустим версию 0.3.0! Источник. 6 апреля Хочу сделать целый спин-офф, главным героем которого был бы новый Ogden от Ian. Я помешанный. Источник. Источник. Пишу, сидя за столом нашего собственного офиса, который мы получили за игру, которую мы сделали и в которую играют люди, которым она понравилась, и это супер-банански-потрясающе. Мы в центре Сан-Матео, в 1,5 кварталах от моего дома. Пока удивительное место. Я действительно рад наконец-то переехать :) Источник. Две уборные в офисе Monomi Park. Надеюсь, они сильно засмущают наших будущих гостей. Источник. 5 апреля Сегодня счастливый день с привкусом горечи, так как в этот день мы съехали из маленькой второй спальни, где родились Monomi Park и Slime Rancher, в настоящий офис. Источник. 4 апреля Это выдержало тесты, поэтому останется в игре. Будет в версии 0.3.0. Отсек только для воды и единственный путь вакнуть пресную воду. Суперудобно. Источник. Карьер - сверкающее по ночам место. Источник. Март 31 марта - кудах - - кудах - - кудах - - кудах - - кудах - - кудах - - кудах - Источник. 28 марта Не думаю, что этот парень в восторге от моих тестов производительности. Источник. 24 марта При таком большом Карьере Индиго, я всё ещё боюсь, что люди обойдут его за час и скажут: «ОК, с этим покончено, что дальше?» Источник. Nick провёл опрос среди своих подписчиков: Если бы у нас была возможность сделать старые сохранения рабочими в версии 0.3.0 (Обновление Карьера Индиго), что бы вы предпочли? *Начну новую игру. Приключения! (Результат: 54%) *Продолжу на старом сохранении. (Результат: 46%) Источник. 23 марта Ian только что сделал гордо более гордо. Источник. Мы добавили облегчающую жизнь фишку в Slime Rancher, которая позволяет скорость вакания и стрельбы в силосы и др. увеличиваться со временем. Будет в 0.3.0. Источник. 22 марта Иногда в окошке предпросмотра материал выглядит просто чертовски симпатично. Источник. 21 марта У меня взяли интервью о Slime Rancher на подкасте PlayWell. Точнее, о ранних стадиях разработки. Если интересуетесь разработкой игр и моим подходом к макету игр, можете послушать здесь: http://www.playwell.co/podcast/2016/3/21/11. Это происходило в околообеденное время, и я был голоден. Источник. 18 марта Обзор Карьера Индиго. Источник. Слизь в невменяемом состоянии, из-за того что успешно продано более 200,000 копий Slime Rancher! Она просто не вынесла этого. Источник. Минутку, наши источники утверждают, что эта слизь невменяема из-за того, что она вот-вот будет съедена Варром. ... Но всё же, 200 тыс. копий! Источник. 15 марта Сломались шейдеры или новая фишка? Режим "Города грехов"! https://pbs.twimg.com/tweet_video/CdiyvwWUYAE7ZiQ.mp4 Источник. Похоже, Monomi Park сможет уже переехать в реальный офис в следующем месяце. Прогресс! Источник. В центре Сан-Матео. Источник. 14 марта Весь в маленьких сенсорах. https://pbs.twimg.com/tweet_video/Cdj5RAZUEAAVJdb.mp4 Источник. 13 марта Брожу по жуткой пещере в Slime Rancher. Сюда ведут все дороги в Карьере Индиго. https://pbs.twimg.com/tweet_video/CdZGLUSUYAAfgKD.mp4 Источник. 12 марта Стоит ли говорить об этом, но я не совсем доволен тем, как перекатываются волны в Slime Rancher. Недостаточно живо/естественно. Источник. 11 марта Установка новых гор, которые Ian соорудил для меня. Приятно наконец разнообразить горизонт возвышенностями! Источник. 8 марта На оф. форуме Nick объяснил задержку выхода 0.3.0 (при том что какие-то вещи в файлах игры уже присутствуют) так: "Рад-Слизь не занимает у нас много времени. Хотя мы переписали им шейдеры, чтобы улучшить прозрачность и производительность. Меня очень радуют результаты. Большую часть контента составляет сам карьер. Наши тестеры ранних версий могут помнить версию-прототип карьера, но на данном этапе я совершенно переделал его и сильно расширил первоначальный вид. Ещё у меня куча дел, включая управление Monomi Park, так что это всё просто требует времени. Однако я действительно ценю терпение каждого. Мы очень стараемся. На самом деле я пишу этот пост с Тахо. Это должен был быть мой отпуск, но я заглянул к жене, тоже работающей за своим ноутбуком, и, думаю, мы оба не умеем отдыхать :)" Источник. 5 марта Ха. Я на самом деле не намеревался провести всю ночь, делая горы. Упс. Дикая, безумная пятничная ночь! Источник. 4 марта Меня действительно будоражит Карьер Индиго. Я полностью переделал версию-прототип, и сейчас он принимает новую суперпривлекательную форму. Источник. Любезно предоставлено Ian McConville. Источник. На оф. форуме фанатами поднималась тема с предложением добавить в игру смену сезонов и изменения погоды. Nick дал следующий ответ: "Я не уверен насчёт сезонов, но мы, пожалуй, возьмёмся за погодные изменения в будущем. Вот и начало!" Источник. Когда на оф. форуме фанаты говорили о приручаемой слизи и помощниках, Nick рассказал, что "у Beatrix предполагалось наличие собаки по кличке Derwin, которая помогала бы ей пасти слизь и всякое такое, но эта деталь не обязательна для основного геймплея и в техническом исполнении довольна сложная. Но мне всё ещё симпатична эта затея и действительно нравится идея слизи как домашнего животного." Источник. На оф. форуме давно обсуждаются способы решения проблемы с переизбытком ньюбаксов; в ряду предложений от фанатов было создание возможности приобретать различную тематическую мебель, цветы и другое. Nick ответил следующим образом: "Наша команда и в самом деле рассматривала возможность добавить в игру косметические вещицы для ранчо, но пока никаких конкретных планов или чего-то такого на этот счёт нет. Вещи такого рода лучше всего оставлять на потом, после того как будет реализовано всё самое важное. Но я определённо хочу осуществления этой задумки!" Источник. 2 марта Мы выпустили небольшой патч с исправлениями сегодня. Можете взглянуть на список изменений здесь. Источник. Февраль 28 февраля Провёл прошлую ночь, экспериментируя с шейдерами объёмных облаков. Сегодня ходил в зоопарк и сделал несколько фотографий подводного мира для поддержания вдохновения. Источник. 26 февраля Сегодня искали действительный офис для Monomi Park! Но поиски места, где Древолис мог бы дать отдых своим бессмертным косточкам, продолжаются. Источник. 25 февраля Вот это хей-хо, мы прямо сейчас на 5 месте в Steam? Чтобы отпраздновать это, я вызвал тучу кур в карьере. https://pbs.twimg.com/tweet_video/CcBtcPCVAAAHOlX.mp4 Источник. Если у вас есть на примете какое-нибудь частное (не большое) агентство, делающее потрясающие трейлеры, пожалуйста, дайте мне знать. Все, к каким я пробовал обратиться, заняты без Конференцией разработчиков игр. Источник. 24 февраля Slime Rancher 0.2.5 теперь доступна! Включает в себя симпатичную воду, множество исправлений и некоторые изменения в балансе. Источник. 23 февраля Погрузитесь глубже в технологию шейдеров и узнайте, как вода в Slime Rancher становится красивее: О шейдерах воды. Источник. Источник. 20 февраля Просто оттягиваемся у бассейна в Slime Rancher. https://pbs.twimg.com/tweet_video/Cbra5hUUYAAx6iI.mp4 Источник. Пока тестировал территорию Карьера Индиго, ухватил хорошенький маленький эпизод у бассейна со слизью, ищущей прохлады. Похоже, что куры тоже в меню. 400px|center 400px|center 400px|center Источник. Ян уже сделал классную штуку! Шлёпы-шлёпы https://pbs.twimg.com/tweet_video/Cbn3gp5UAAA-6vD.mp4 Источник. 19 февраля Каждый раз, когда расставляю спауны кур при строительстве уровней, забочусь о радиусе территории, на который они будут распределяться и где могут быть съедены. Ещё мне нравится, что у меня куриные гнёзда используются с прототипным дизайном курицы. Я в некотором роде скучаю по этим вещицам, похожим на пластмассовые. 600px|center Источник. Источник. 14 февраля Работаю сегодня над карьером в Slime Rancher, и мне очень нравится, как рад-слизь светится ночью. https://pbs.twimg.com/tweet_video/CbH7CmYUAAAr7iP.mp4 Источник. 13 февраля 5-дневное Испытание. Испытание на 100,000 , которое мы опубликовали неделю назад, было закончено весьма успешно. Спасибо всем, кто участвовал. Оно обеспечило нас точно теми данными, какие нам требовались. Итак, у нас есть новое испытание с целью получить данные, и мы будем рады вашему участию вновь. На этот раз закончить с ним быстрее, так что мы надеемся на участие ещё большего количества слизеводов. 5-дневное испытание! На абсолютно чистом сейве начните игру и посмотрите, как много ньюбаксов у вас будет на руках к 12:00pm 5 дня. Несколько правил: *Никакого читерства, модов и т.д. Это НЕ соревнование между игроками, мы пытаемся сейчас собрать точные данные, никаких наград за время не будет. *Как только достигните 12:00pm 5 дня, сделайте скриншот и опубликуйте его в теме на оф. форуме, это подтвердит сумму ньюбаксов и покажет нам день/время на HUD. *Пожалуйста, сообщите что-нибудь, что считаете интересным для разработчиков по поводу того, КАК вам удалось выполнить это испытание. Например: "Я в первую же очередь купил джетпак, так как..." или "Мне крупно повезло найти 10 единиц золотого плорта..." Удачи всем, кто принимает этот вызов, и спасибо за участие! Источник. 12 февраля Monomi Park растёт! Прошу поприветствовать возмутительно талантливого художника PolygonCherub в команде Monomi Park! Список команды разработчиков на сайте Monomi Park. Источник. Я чувствую огромное волнение, оттого что буду работать с Ian снова! Будущее Slime Rancher выглядит очень ярким! Источник. 11 февраля Часто устраиваю огромные беспорядки во время тестов отдельных частей уровней в Slime Rancher. 600px|center Источник. 8 февраля Если кому-то будет интересно предоставить нам какие-либо полезные данные, у меня есть кое-какое вроде испытания для вас: На абсолютно чистом сейве начните игру и засеките, сколько времени вам потребуется на то, чтобы набрать 100,000 . В ходе испытания можно тратить их, если знаете, что это позволит вам достичь 100,000 быстрее. Цель: в кратчайшие внутриигровые сроки набрать 100,000, поэтому сон, скорее всего, будет не лучшей идеей. Некоторые правила: *Никакого читерства, модов и т.д. Это НЕ соревнование между игроками, мы пытаемся сейчас собрать точные данные, никаких наград за время не будет. *Когда наберёте 100,000, сделайте скриншот и опубликуйте его в теме на оф. форуме, это подтвердит сумму ньюбаксов и покажет нам день/время на HUD. *Пожалуйста, сообщите что-нибудь, что считаете интересным для разработчиков по поводу того, КАК вам удалось выполнить это испытание. Например: "Я в первую же очередь купил джетпак, так как..." или "Мне крупно повезло найти 10 единиц золотого плорта..." Удачи всем, кто принимает этот вызов, и спасибо за участие! Источник. Мы сильно запоздали с этим объявлением, но было продано более 100 тысяч копий Slime Rancher! Спасибо вам всем за вашу поддержку! Источник. 6 февраля Сегодня в офисе один, так что я спокойно занимаюсь строительством уровней. Также я, видимо, делаю Блайттаун, извините. 600px|center Источник. Вот изображение новой слизи из зоны, которую я строю. https://pbs.twimg.com/media/CafD-wvUUAEDXgw.jpg Также я слушаю новую музыку, которую мне прислал Гарри. Она мечтательна, и красива, и, вероятно, будет в игре. У Beatrix, безусловно, появится официальное изображение в своё время. Источник. 2 февраля Я создаю свой собственный материал для Unity, а кое-что покупаю в их магазине, что позже модифицирую в соответствии с тем, что требуется для проекта, и под его стиль. Мы пользуемся одной разработанной нами технологией шейдеров, которую называем "paintlight". Всё в SR либо совсем яркое, либо не яркое, как мультяшное. Я стараюсь, чтобы так было. Я часто использую triplanar mapping при работе, и это экономит массу времени. Надо срезать углы везде, где только можно, когда вас так мало. Текстуры земли в основном нарисованы вручную. В этом мы придерживаемся очень свободного стиля, что позволяет делать их быстро. Источник. Январь 30 января Работа над входом в Карьер Индиго сегодня утром. #SlimeRancher #screenshotsaturday #gamedev https://pbs.twimg.com/tweet_video/CZ_kwJXUsAE5mcs.mp4 Здесь же обещано изобилие рад-слизи в Карьере Индиго. Источник. 29 января Скриншот процесса работы над Карьером Индиго! Катающаяся по этой богатой минералами почве Каменная слизь выглядит совсем как дома. Источник. 26 января Разрабатываю дизайн нашей слизи "4 уровня" и понял, что повернул их тёмной стороной. Хотя это весьма любопытно! Источник. Mike спрашивает меня, как я планирую собирать куриные души. Боже, вот это парень, скажу я вам. Источник. 24 января Кто-нибудь, ущипните меня! #SlimeRancher 300px|center Источник. 22 января Долго сегодня пытался заставить скатиться слизь вниз по извилистой дорожке в карьер, но половина просто прохлаждалась, улыбаясь, и меня это устраивает. Источник. Странно бывает работать над игрой, в которой формально отсутствует боевая система. Ты вызываешь действующее лицо на сцене и просто наблюдаешь, что он надумает делать. Источник. Кроме всего прочего, забыл, насколько Каменная Слизь любит вращаться, тогда как другая пытается прицепиться. Бедный приятель сверху просто получает грязью в лицо. Источник. И всё же приятно снова заняться созданием мира! Источник. 21 января Мы запредельны! 300px|center Источник. 20 января Теперь доступна версия Slime Rancher 0.2.4! (Подробнее об изменениях в патче 0.2.4 по ссылке - Прим. пер.) Источник. 14 января Slime Rancher теперь доступен на Steam! http://store.steampowered.com/app/433340/ Источник. Slime Rancher теперь в Humble Store! https://www.humblebundle.com/store/p/slimerancher_storefront Источник. 13 января Если всё пойдёт по плану, Slime Rancher будет доступен на Steam завтра! Воодушевитесь! Источник. 12 января Slime Rancher версия 0.2.3 теперь актуальна! В неё включено несколько изменений/балансировок и обилие исправлений багов. (Подробнее об изменениях в патче 0.2.3 по ссылке - Прим. пер.) Источник. 5 января На случай, если вас удивляет, почему наша слизь особо счастливая сейчас. 500px|center Источник. 4 января Очень горжусь тем, что уже сейчас Slime Rancher сорвал 88% "да" на Greenlight. Это значительно выше среднего даже для топ-10! Источник. Категория:Новости Категория:Об игре 2015 Декабрь 31 декабря Менее чем за два дня Slime Rancher занял 5 место в Greenlight! Гоните дальше этот чокнутый поезд! Ту-тууу! http://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=586722760 Источник. Мы уже на 3 месте. Что это, я даже не... Источник. 30 декабря Всем, кто следит за Slime Rancher в #gamedev: он сейчас на greenlight! http://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=586722760 Пожалуйста, голосуйте! 500px|center Также можно здесь оформить предзаказ здесь: http://www.slimerancher.com/#humblewidget. Источник. Мой любимый момент из нового видео paulsoaresjr по Slime Rancher: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JtEkqUiJa78&feature=youtu.be&t=1047 Люблю, когда кто-то улавливает детали! Источник. Подобно столбику решительной слизи, выкарабкивающейся из загона, Slime Rancher штурмовал топ-20! Вперёд, вперёд, вперёд! http://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=586722760 Источник. Полагаю, мы сейчас попали в долину великанов, но было бы так потрясно ворваться в топ-10! Источник. Между делом пытаюсь постепенно вернуться на землю. Получаю огромные потоки сообщений в последнее время. Спасибо за терпение! Источник. Мы сейчас на 12 месте в Greenlight, народ! Сможем. Ли. Мы. Добраться. До. Конца? http://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/stats/586722760 Вы все, поддерживающие нас, поразительны. Спасибо вам! Источник. 29 декабря Держитесь за свои задики... (у слизи ведь должно быть что-то, чем они виляют) Источник. Доступен предзаказ Slime Rancher! Сообщите всему миру! http://www.slimerancher.com/#humblewidget 500px|center Источник. ...и голосуйте за Slime Rancher в Greenlight на Steam тоже! http://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=586722760 500px|center Источник. 28 декабря Итак, возьмёмся разгрести почту и... О ГОСПОДИ! Источник. ...и спустя 100 писем с отзывами начинается мой день. Становится интереснее. Источник. 26 декабря И хоть я об этом уже говорил, нас поражают ваши отзывы о Slime Rancher. Ваш энтузиазм делает всю нашу работу по-настоящему стоящей. Источник. 22 декабря Ого, наша рассылка расширилась вдвое прошлой ночью! Вы тоже можете вступить в клуб крутых ребят, если ещё не там: http://www.monomipark.com/#maillist. Источник. По какой-то причине я по-настоящему ощущаю мир Зельды 1, когда делаю Далёко. Источник. Все говорят, что Slime Rancher открытым миром и своими укромными уголками навевает атмосферу оригинальной Зельды. Это греет мою душу. Источник. 20 декабря Помимо всего прочего, я пока очень доволен отзывами о Slime Rancher. Наше дитя ещё не выросло, но уже пережило первый день в яслях. Источник. Ещё одно забавное примечание: я не имел ни малейшего представления о том, как правильно кодить, так что когда Mike присоединился ко мне, ИИ слизи представлял собой просто модифицированное ракетное самонаведение. По этой причине было очень сложно отделаться от варра... Источник. Здесь наш прогресс в Slime Rancher: от простых испытаний концепции с помощью произвольно выбранных средств до нашей пре-альфы. #gamedev 500px|center Источник. Только что посмотрел стрим Slime Rancher от insomniuhh. Увидеть всё это в действии было удивительно и суперинформативно для нас. http://www.twitch.tv/insomniuhh/v/30838568 Источник. 18 декабря Подписчики на новостную рассылку от Monomi Park, проверьте свою почту на наличие нашей первой рассылки. Там внутри кое-что действительно особенное! Источник. ОМГ, мы только что сделали первую новостную рассылку от лица Monomi Park! Источник. 17 декабря Завтра может быть разослано кое-что хорошее тем, кто в списке рассылок Monomi Park, так что обязательно будьте в нём! slimerancher.com (скроллить вниз). Источник. 16 декабря Этот приятель всё превратит в соревнование. #SlimeRancher https://pbs.twimg.com/tweet_video/CWZmBdYU8AAjfWu.mp4 Источник. Друзья и семья Monomi Park, новая сборка пре-альфы Slime Rancher скоро будет ваша. Жааааажжжждите! Источник. 15 декабря Только что сделали новую сборку Slime Rancher и, в сравнении с последней версией, которую мы даём людям поиграть, это громадный прыжок вперёд. Так волнующе! Источник. 12 декабря Наш любимый момент из #SlimeRancher на этой неделе! #screenshotsaturday #gamedev 500px|center 500px|center 500px|center 500px|center 500px|center 500px|center Источник. 10 декабря Мне нравится, как одна из этой массы слизи схватила перекусить на дорожку, пока я убирал у них в загоне. #SlimeRancher #gamedev https://pbs.twimg.com/tweet_video/CV67-JnWsAALEMx.mp4 Источник. Скоро собираемся открыть для тестов раннюю версию Slime Rancher, так что обязательно подпишитесь на наши рассылки slimerancher.com. Источник. Ноябрь 23 ноября В большинстве случаев в ящиках находятся ньюбаксы (внутриигровая валюта) или другие ресурсы, но иногда там оказывается озадаченная курица или две. 500px|center Источник 1. Источник 2. Мы только что добавили ящики с лутом, которые появляются в случайных местах в Slime Rancher, и у меня крыша едет раскладывать их все. Чувствую себя Сантой. Источник. 21 ноября По-настоящему горжусь тем, как развивается Slime Rancher. Считаю, что она выглядит уникально для игр вроде шутеров от первого лица! 330px|center 330px|center 330px|center 330px|center Маленькая коллекция скринов окружения в Slime Rancher Источник. 20 ноября Slime Rancher выглядит суперсимпатично в последние дни. Это вид с крыльца дома на вашем ранчо. #gamedev 500px|center Источник. 14 ноября При входе в виде тоннеля во Мшистый Покров обычно очень спокойно. Но не сегодня. #SlimeRancher #gamedev #screenshotsaturday https://pbs.twimg.com/tweet_video/CTzUOhZUAAAZ2g_.mp4 Источник. 7 ноября В Slime Rancher не делается упор на битвы, так что большая часть слизи в ней не опасна. Но некоторые виды дикие, и их стоит обходить стороной. Одно из любимых мест в #SlimeRancher, сеть мостов над морем слизи. #screenshotsaturday #gamedev https://pbs.twimg.com/tweet_video/CTO7rUqVEAA9iRo.mp4 Источник. Вот наша полосатая слизь виляет задом, подскакивает и чпокает носом. #SlimeRancher #screenshotsaturday #gamedev Источник. Исследую риф, как вдруг... #SlimeRancher #screenshotsaturday #gamedev Источник. 5 ноября Текущая карта мира Slime Rancher. Начинает доходить, сколько уровней я сделал к этому моменту. Уф. #gamedev 500px|center Источник. 1 ноября Думаю, одна из моих любимых вещей в дизайне уровней - прятать секрет в секрет. Никто этого не ожидает. Источник. Октябрь 24 октября Beatrix наконец-то получила причудливое местечко, которое зовёт домом. #SlimeRancher. #gamedev #screenshotsaturday 500px|center Источник. С VR было бы настоящее сумасшествие! 500px|center 500px|center Источник. Источник 2. 5 октября Анонс зоны Moss Blanket. Сентябрь 30 сентября 'Ну, бум-слизь, похоже, уже закончила взрываться - можно пойти собрать эти plorts и...' #gamedev #slimerancher Источник. До сих пор от каждого теста загона бум-слизи ощущение, как будто пасёшь котов, если бы коты были сделаны из взрывающегося попкорна. Можно назвать это успехом. Источник. 24 сентября Когда один такой друг тащит весь отряд на дно. #gamedev #slimerancher Источник. Что ты получишь, если будешь совать нос не в своё дело. #gamedev #slimerancher Источник. 17 сентября Отличная #gamedev практика, которую я использовал для Slime Rancher, - тестить возможные проблемы при столкновении с углами. заполняя их курами. Источник. 14 сентября Текущее состояния мира в Slime Rancher, версия с высоты суперптичьего полёта. 500px|center Источник. В Slime Rancher есть зоны, которые я всегда ассоциирую с различными комиками и авторами благодаря интервью Marc Maron. Источник. Работаю над зловещими древними краевыми воротами, которые соединяют две зоны в Slime Rancher. #gamedev 500px|center Источник. 12 сентября Всё ещё работаю над мшистой зоной для Slime Rancher. #screenshotsaturday #gamedev 500px|center Источник. 11 сентября Случайно переключил режим вида в Unity и обнаружил, что из Slime Rancher вышел бы неплохой сайд-скроллер. 500px|center Источник. 10 сентября Надеюсь, я не запомнюсь как "дизайнер, который делает игры про слизь". Надеюсь, люди помнят и мою работу над желе. Источник. 5 сентября Фоткал для #screenshotsaturday новую мшистую зону в Slime Rancher, но слизь пользуется дурной славой портить снимки. 500px|center 500px|center Источник. 2 сентября Заснял момент перед смертью во время тестов Slime Rancher. 500px|center Источник. Август 19 августа Делаю новую зону в Slime Rancher, как вдруг - вечеринка в бассейне. 500px|center Источник. 14 августа Сегодня наконец-то вернулся к строительству уровней в Slime Rancher, и это сродни проклятому Рождеству. Счастье в мелочах. Источник. 7 августа Ответ на вопрос "Когда вы планируете выпустить эту милую игру? Я не могу дождаться!!": Slime Rancher завиляет в 2016. Это всё, что мы можем сказать на текущий момент! Источник. Ответ на вопрос "When will the game be out for public testing?": Ничего пока не решено, но, если вы подпишитесь на рассылку с сайта slimerancher.com, вы узнаете первым. Источник. Ответ на вопрос "Будет ли мир процедурно генерируемым или будет предопределено, где и что?": Мир будет полностью создан руками Nick, нашем дизайнером. Однако многие другие особенности игры случайны, и вы увидите множество примеров внезапного поведения. В принципе постоянно происходит множество неожиданных вещей! Источник. Ответ на вопрос "Slime Rancher многопользовательский?": Slime Rancher однопользовательская игра. Ну, если вы не засчитаете всю слизь, в этом случае Slime Rancher - это многотысячнослизевая игра. Источник. Июль 29 июля La-la-la-la-la-whoooooaaaah! #slimerancher #gamedev Источник. 20 июля Мальчик в кабинете врача говорил о Slime Rancher! Плохо, что он говорил, что хочет сыграть в неё на iPhone... Источник. 18 июля Мы, *возможно*, работаем над 'слизьнадо'. Вдвойне страшно для кур.#slimerancher #screenshotsaturday #gamedev Источник. 9 июля Кажется, кто-то хочет поцелуй. Источник. 8 июля center Представляем Разоблачающий Трейлер к Slime Rancher! Источник. Slime Rancher Также не забудьте посетить наш классный новый официальный сайт Slime Rancher! Источник. Не забудьте лайкнуть трейлер, если доберётесь до него. Каждая крупинка помогает нашей слизи добиться высот! 500px|center Источник. Время обедать? Перевари новый трейлер Slime Rancher! 500px|center Источник. Бум! 500px|center Источник. Виляющая ночь с нашим трейлером! 500px|center Источник. 7 июля Надеюсь, я разблокировал достижение, написав "зад" в пресс релизе... дважды. Источник. Июнь 18 июня Работаю над трейлером для Slime Rancher и переполнен эмоциями, несмотря на страх, что совершенно не понимаю, как пользоваться Adobe Premiere. Источник. 17 июня Если эмоции этой слизи поменять местами друг с другом, то вышел бы совсем другой скриншот. #slimerancher 500px|center Источник. 12 июня center В то время как наши следы от слизи ещё в раннем, грубоватом состоянии, я очень доволен направлением. Они выполнены как обычная декаль пули, но в конечном счёте нам нужно прорисовать их больше, так чтобы они казались более органичными и не всегда выдавали одинаковую картинку. Источник. 4 июня center center center center center center center Slime Rancher… в движении! Недавно мы добавили потрясающую функцию в Slime Rancher, позволяющую игрокам производить gif последних нескольких секунд геймплея одним нажатием кнопки. Вот несколько снимков наших последних дней тестирования. Источник. 3 июня Без понятия, что делает эта полосатая слизь. Источник. 2 июня Суперрад объявить, что @HMAudio будет создавать звук для Slime Rancher! Фанатам славной музыки из Spiral Knights взять на заметку. Источник. Снова работать с Harry - очень круто. Думаю, то, что он готовит для Slime Rancher, снова будет заслуживать прослушивания на повторе. Источник. Mike добавил код, позволяющий слизи держаться вместе. В его незавершённой стадии это выглядит как страннейшая счастливейшая оргия, которую можно себе представить. Источник. Май 28 мая Сделал этот коралловый остров сегодня. Если вам нравится пытаться добраться до таинственных маленьких островов, вам понравится Slime Rancher. 500px|center Источник. Фосфорная слизь порхает в поисках вкусных фруктов. Они исчезнут с рассветом вслед за ночью. 500px|center Источник. 27 мая Играемся с новой фичей создания gif-анимации через Slime Rancher. Вот действие vacpack на слизь. Источник. Не переживайте, слизи нравится кататься. Источник. Здесь мы видим каменную слизь, уплетающую розовый plort и становящуюся розовым каменным largo. Удивительная природа. Источник. Хозяева ранчо: ваш vacpack - мощный инструмент. Не используйте его опрометчиво. Или используйте, потому что это весело. Источник. Всегда помните: неважно, что жизнь бросает в вас, принимайте это с улыбкой. Источник. Апрель 29 апреля Возможно, я должен обучить слизь содержать свои загоны в чистоте. Они такие разгильдяи. #gamedev #slimerancher 500px|center Источник. 24 апреля Я *думаю*, мы просто должны добавить возможность записывать действия в Slime Rancher прямо в gifы нажатием кнопки. Должно быть круто. Источник. 22 апреля Очень сложно получить хороший снимок слизи, которая так влюблена в игрока в Slime Rancher... #gamedev 500px|center Источник. Выяснил причины всей той суматохи на последнем снимке. Курица не увидела заката. #gamedev 500px|center Источник. 20 апреля Всегда хороший знак, когда ты теряешь ход времени, играя в сборку собственной игры. Источник. 17 апреля Кроме меня, есть люди, играющие сейчас в Slime Rancher, и это странное ощущение пугает и поражает. Источник. 14 апреля Slime Rancher удивительно хорошо вписывается под хиты 90-ых. Может, потому что слизь вся пропитана весёлым потреблением. Источник. 13 апреля Рад тому, как слизь передаёт, что происходит на сцене, через эмоции (тут что-то плохое). 500px|center Источник. И если вам интересно, этот каменный фосфорный largo не выберется живым. Природа бывает жестокой. Источник. 12 апреля Если вам интересно, вот как выглядят уровни Slime Rancher с высоты, когда я над ними работаю. 500px|center Источник. 11 апреля Несколько ранних снимков с разработки Slime Rancher плюс ещё один, показывающий, зачем вам нужны загоны. #screenshotsaturday 500px|center Источник. 9 апреля Ответ на вопрос "Через какой промежуток времени в игре сменяются день и ночь?": Сейчас игра переводит минуты как секунды. Источник. 8 апреля Так как фосфорная слизь исчезает в свете дня, я построил дополнительную пещеру для вашего ранчо, чтобы хранить их всегда. #gamedev 500px|center Источник. Мне действительно нравится фосфорная слизь. Я нахожу её очень мирной. Всегда немного грустно видеть их исчезающими на рассвете. Источник. 7 апреля Ночью пробую запустить Slime Rancher, где я вырастил ничто иное, как радиоактивную кошачью слизь... ради науки.#gamedev 500px|center Источник. Обновление: У меня уже почти кончились куры, и я очень сомневаюсь, что этим largos это понравится. Источник. Оказывается, игривые прыжки полосатой слизи на тебя, вкупе с радиоактивной аурой радиоактивной слизи, создаёт убийственное комбо. Источник. 3 апреля Судя по странице нашего проекта в Trello, у Slime Rancher есть пара серьёзных штук в разработке. Источник. Март 26 марта Пишу каламбуры в описании к каждому предмету в Slime Rancher, потому что никогда не меняйте себя ни для кого. Источник. 23 марта Оказывается, что когда вы скрещиваете схожую с котёнком полосатую слизь с розовой слизью, вы получите слизь, которая будет медленно и осторожно красться за... морковкой. Источник. 13 марта Иногда мы делаем забавные странные штуки вечерами пятниц. Сегодняшняя разработка была облюбована 'слизевой кучей-малой' 500px|center Источник. 11 марта 500px|center Зашла ли наука СЛИШКОМ ДАЛЕКО? Источник. Тестировал игру, и полосатая слизь поймала и съела в полёте курицу. Я очень горжусь. Источник. 5 марта Новый лучший баг в Slime Rancher: каким-то образом слизь теперь умеет есть геометрию уровня. Это как играть в Langoliers: The Game. Источник. 4 марта Каждый раз, когда я случайно сталкиваю доверчивую улыбающуюся слизь в океан, моё сердце разрывается. Я сделал жестокую игру. Источник. 1 марта Хорошо, теперь в Slime Rancher есть слизь, похожая на котят. И она настолько же глупо умилительна, насколько это звучит. Они набрасываются на кур :3 Источник. Февраль 26 февраля Парочка розовой слизи только что превратилась во фрисби и улетела от меня зигзагом. Возможно, лучший баг на данный момент. Источник. 23 февраля Мы потратили 2 часа, говоря о курах в Monomi Park. Источник. 20 февраля Боже, я очень надеюсь, что Slime Rancher заставит всех смеяться столько, сколько он заставляет смеяться меня. Источник. Случайно сделал куриное гнездо для Slime Rancher, которое извергает кур как гейзер. Такие дела на Monomi Park. Источник. 14 февраля 500px|center Счастливого всем дня Св. Валентина! Источник. 10 февраля Сводка Хозяев Ранчо: Рад Слизь. 7 февраля В целом я очень доволен Unity, не смог бы сделать эту игру без него. Но я ненавижу, когда редактор вылетает при каждом 12 запуске. Источник. 6 февраля Ответ на вопрос "Будет ли в игре разведение?": Хотя слизевод не может взять две слизи и превратить их в третью, есть игровая механика, которая позволяет вам создавать новые виды слизи. Хотя это потенциально очень выгодно, это также может вести к плачевным результатам… Источник. Ответ на вопрос "Даты релиза ещё нет?": Дата выхода игры ещё не анонсировалась. Следите за новостями! Источник. Какой великолепный день для дождливой музыки и строительства уровней. В такие дни мой ум блуждает по дизайну для странных, глупых, мрачных игр. Источник. Но пока этот день не настал, я буду просто продолжать наполнять мир слизью, которые едят целиком кур, виляют задом и злятся на репу. Источник. 2 февраля Сводка Хозяев Ранчо: Каменная Слизь. Просто защищался от стаи одичавшей слизи, стреляя в них курами. Так что я уверен, что у Slime Rancher есть то, чего у Nintend-нет. Источник. Январь 27 января Сводка Хозяев Ранчо: Розовая Слизь. 26 января Только что обнаружил, что я могу шлёпнуть модель куста поверх слизи и получится милое афро. Так что в целом продуктивный день. 300px|center Источник. 19 января Далёкое будущее... Охранник: наши запасы ограничены, жители пустоши. Что вы умеете, что могло бы помочь этой колонии? Я: я назвал кучу предметов в ММО. Источник. 2014 Декабрь 30 декабря Мы только что провели 5 минут, пытаясь выяснить, где находится наша слизь в сцене, пока не вспомнили, что прошлой ночью дали им возможность исчезать. Источник. Я не хочу забегать вперёд, но считаю, что мы делаем *ЛУЧШУЮ* игру о слизеводах всех времён. Источник. 29 декабря 'Как я должен заставить слизь шевелить задом? У них даже зада нет... или есть?' - Майк задаёт мне серьезный вопрос разработчика #SlimeRancher Источник. 23 декабря Ответ на вопрос "Будет ли продаваться игра в Steam?": Таков план. Источник. 10 декабря Сегодня мы выходим из нашего "протомира', который мы использовали для Slime Rancher, и я распахиваю землю в реальном. Чувствую себя исследователем. Источник. 7 декабря Ответ на вопрос "Какую бизнес-модель будет использовать Slime Rancher?": Текущий план - это пойти старым, проверенным путём продаж игры. Ничего особенного или бесплатного. Источник. 5 декабря Я часто замечаю, что сижу с широкой глупой улыбкой во время тестирования Slime Rancher. Думаю, что из этого получится что-то особенное. Источник. 2 декабря Моя половина офиса @monomipark. 300px|center Источник. Ноябрь 20 ноября center the horror…. the horror… Источник. Сегодня работаем над Рад-Слизью. Чтобы получить правильные ощущения, компания отправляет одного сотрудника в Чернобыль для исследований. Поздравляю, Mike! Источник. 17 ноября Работаю над артом Slime Rancher в Maya. Гигантская макаронина подтверждена? Банан для масштаба. 300px|center Источник. 13 ноября Анонс игры Slime Rancher. Ответ на вопрос "Когда вы собираетесь сделать видео геймплея?": Оно будет немного позже. Сейчас мы с трудом можем найти какую-либо слизь, сидящую на месте достаточно долго для фото, не говоря уже о съёмках в кино. И даже не заставляйте меня начинать рассказывать о том, как хорошо они запоминают свои роли... Источник. Ответ на вопрос "Какой язык программирования вы использовали для создания игры? К какому визуальному стилю вы бы отнесли игру и какой, вы надеетесь, она станет?": Игра построена на Unity, и мы пишем на C#. Мы ещё расскажем больше об этом позже. На данный момент я могу сказать, что игра визуально склизкая, но я надеюсь, что она станет значительно более склизкой перед выходом. Источник. С огромным удовольствием анонсирую нашу новую игровую компанию Monomi Park и нашу первую игру... SLIME RANCHER Источник. 10 ноября Жениться на ней? 'Давайте сделаем это.' Уйти с работы, начать новое дело? 'Где ставить подпись?' Создание персонажа для игры: *обливается потом, руки дрожат* Источник. Сегодня мы получили рабочее хранилище на Ранчо. В силосе (хранилище) вы можете хранить обычную пищу: фрукты, овощи, кур, слизь и plorts. Источник. 7 ноября Догадываюсь, что понял, как делать веб-сайт, занимаясь этим ровно два раза: портфолио, чтобы получить работу в сфере игр, и теперь сайт для своей компании; оба чудесны. Источник. Октябрь 31 октября Коллега: Если я откорректирую вращение по оси z у Луны, мы сможем лицезреть физику, схожую с настоящей солнечной системой. Я: Круто, возможно, у неё будет лицо. Источник. 29 октября Лог разработки: Создана огромная яма. Добавлено сто слизи. Они начали голодать и выползать. Добавлены куры. Эпидемия злой слизи. Я умер. Источник. 28 октября Сегодняшний прогресс в разработке: каменная слизь стала более каменной, сделал пещеру, в которой часто умирал, ты можешь бесконечно летать, прижимая к себе слизь. Исправлю это. Возможно. Источник. 26 октября Надеюсь, люди считают слизь настолько же классной, какой считаю я. Потому что, похоже, её будет много в моей следующей игре. Источник. 21 октября Вещи, которые я сегодня сделал: сделал кур, цыплят и петухов, сделал гнилые версии фруктов и овощей, сделал грядки не похожими на фекалии динозавра. Источник. 17 октября Прямо сейчас моделирую морковки для своей игры. Горячие новости: морковки ПОДТВЕРЖДЕНЫ. Обсуждаются другие овощи. Дальше больше. #gamedev Источник. 15 октября Вот-вот собираюсь анонсировать компанию и всё прочее. Сильно взволнован. Источник. Август 27 августа Получил отвратительный артефакт с тенями в Unity и внезапно... очередной трифорс. Теневой трифорс. 300px|center Источник. 22 августа Ты знаешь, что твоя игра хорошая, потому что среди её текстур ландшафта есть одна под названием 'посыпка.png' Источник. 'Похоже, что розовая слизь не лоботомируется ежесе...' - моя любимая фраза при работе над проектом всю неделю. Источник. 15 августа Игра продолжает совершенствоваться. Собираюсь вскоре сформировать настоящую компанию вместе с новым коллегой (ух!). Впереди ждут приключения. Источник. 12 августа Разделял полигоны, как вдруг внезапный трифорс. 300px|center Источник. 7 августа Я всегда делал действительно низкополигональные детали для игр, поэтому сейчас я приближаю вещи к 2004. Скругляю, как будто мне всё равно. 300px|center Источник. Всё ещё очень низкополигонально по сегодняшним стандартам, но я рад, что детали уже размыты. Готовьтесь к большому количеству круглых объектов и штук. Источник. Июль 9 июля О мой буль, ребята, моя игра действительно надвигается. Функциональный прототип будет готов к концу недели. #glorp #glorp #glorp Источник. 4 июля Вкратце о моей игре: http://38.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m1oes499q81rsumido6_r1_250.gif Источник. Июнь 26 июня Добавил наконец-то эмоции персонажам в своей игре, и теперь они ОЖИЛИ. Забавно, как небольшие детали создают огромные вещи. #gamedev Источник. Май 30 мая Поставил Maya LT. Интеграция с Unity - это именно то, чего я и ожидал. Могу рекомендовать. Источник. 28 мая Мозаика из вещей, которые вдохновляли какие-то аспекты геймплея, арта, истории или темы в моей следующей игре: 300px|center Источник. Источник 2. 22 мая Собирался официально зарегистрировать имя своей компании и, к сожалению, обнаружил, что оно уже занято: http://www.gamefaqs.com/company/124028-the-funny-new-top-game-play-company-best-free-1-addicting Источник. Апрель 30 апреля Хорошо, мой прототип отныне технически зовётся "игрой". Есть задача, счёт, и она действительно работает. Может, я пойду спать.#gamedev Источник. Вы можете сыграть в мою игру в демо-киосках Best Buy во время E3 недели. Best Buy - кирпичный магазин, продающий электронику. Источник. 17 апреля Моя следующая игра будет иметь множественную внутриигровую рекламу дезодоранта Axe. Но не думайте, что я "продался". Я ни с кем не договаривался. Источник. Февраль 21 февраля Рисую слизь и попиваю кофе. Отличное начало Пятницы. Источник. 13 февраля Для тех, кто интересовался, моя следующая игра будет не чем-то типа Spiral Knights. Источник. 10 февраля Я продолжаю изучать #unity3d. Господи, если бы эта штука существовала в то время, когда я был ребёнком, думаю, моё детство сильно отличалось бы. Источник. 9 февраля Сейчас я изучаю Unity и занимаюсь дизайном новой игры. Ищу программиста в напарники, так что, если знаете такого, попросите связаться со мной! Источник. 7 февраля Лучшие монстры всех времён в порядке значимости: # Слизь # Мимики # Големы # Люди-ящеры # Самураи-нежить Источник. 6 февраля Я сделал макет экрана визуализации игры, над которой работаю, и теперь очень мечтаю о том, чтобы появилась волшебная палочка и сделала его реальным. Пожалуйста? Источник. Январь 23 января Nick публикует открытое письмо, в котором ищет единомышленников для создания новых игр. Источник. Категория:Новости Категория:Об игре